


COLD

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, Pura ternura, Stony - Freeform, Un Steve con mucho trabajo, Un poco de frio, Una manta, Una película a la que nadie le presta atencion, Y un Tony que no tolera ser ignroado, amor everywhere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Creíste que Tony Stark se dejaría ignorar de Steve Rogers? Piénsalo dos veces, la excusa perfecta: tengo frío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLD

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si,a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Comentarios: Y seguimos con estos drabbles. No lo subí antes porque... bueno, no estaba de ánimos suficientes para hacerlo, los domingos no son mis días mas productivos.

El silencio de la sala era constantemente cortado por la película que, desde hacía casi media hora, seguía su curso a pesar de no estar captando la atención de sus televidentes. Sentado en el sillón doble, Steve parecía sumergido en su propio mundo, con la cabeza metida en los papeles que le habían dejado para revisar. Nuevas misiones, nuevos equipamientos, daños de las últimas misiones, propuestas y tantas otras cuestiones que lograban sacarle un suspiro entre el cansancio y la frustración. Tanta era su concentración que apenas pudo darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entrando con la sala, envolviéndose con ambos brazos, Tony se quejó apenas sentir la ventisca envolverlo. Desde los grandes ventanales, pudo notar como varios estaban abiertos en pleno invierno, dando a la sala una constante corriente de aire helado. Bufo, mirando a su pareja, sin inmutarse, aun sentada en el sofá.

—¿No tienes frio, Steve?— y aunque espero un minuto, la respuesta nunca llego, lo que le hizo bufar una vez más. Con una mirada de molestia por sentirse ignorado salió a zancadas de la habitación.

Minutos después, sin que el Capitán hubiera cambiado en nada la posición que tenía sobre el sofá, ignorando magistralmente la baja temperatura que se mantenía en la sala, Tony volvió a entrar como hace solo unos minutos, ahora con una frazada entre sus brazos. Stark, aun mirando con molestia a su pareja, se acercó hasta su lugar para poder sacarle súbitamente los papeles que había estado revisando tan concentrado.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué hac— y Steve no pudo continuar debido al peso sobre su regazo, que correspondía al cuerpo del menor, quien se acomodó para luego colocar la frazada sobre ambos, cubriéndolos del frio —. ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces?— pregunto, esta vez más calmado.

—Tenia frio— se explicó simplemente, cambiando la película ya por la mitad, por una nueva que recién parecía iniciar.

Steve no supo si debía responder algo a eso, olvidándose por completo del trabajo que estaba en una mesa lejana de su alcance, así que como última alternativa solo abrazo a su pareja para poder disfrutar de la película.


End file.
